warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fatal Attraction
| polarity = | rarity = Common | autoDrops = auto }} Fatal Attraction is a mod that allows Djinn to lure enemies into close range before dealing a radial blast of damage. Stats Notes *It does not pull the enemies close like 's , but rather causes them to harmlessly walk towards the sentinel, preventing them from using their weaponry. *Has a 5 'second attraction period. If there are not enough enemies within kill range once the period's up, the ability will not activate and it will proceed to cooldown. **During this attraction period, all enemies are drawn to the Sentinel. *Guaranteed ' proc upon activation. *Has a '30 ' second cooldown. *Gives the Sentinel 'no ' experience for activating this ability. *Has synergies with the ; **Anytime Djinn casts Fatal Attraction, the Gazal Machete gains additional damage for a short period of time. **Kills done by the Gazal Machete will empower Fatal Attraction, dealing additional damage on the radial blast. Bugs *Enemies just outside the radius will occasionally fire directly at Djinn during the charging, instantly destroying it or causing massive damage in a short time. Enemies don't normally target sentinels directly, but this mod assures that some will. Gallery ZiP Fatal Attraction.jpg|Original Card FatalAttractionMod.png|Old appearance Patch History *Made optimizations to Djinn's Fatal Attraction precept. *Djinn's Fatal Attraction precept has been substantially improved: **As before, Djinn starts by mesmerizing all enemies in range and lures them towards the player; if it succeeds in attracting enough prey into striking-distance it sprays an acid attack that does damage over time and eats away at enemy armor while they writhe in pain. **With the improvements made to the Fatal Attraction precept it is now much more effective at incapacitating enemies and gets more efficient as players eliminate mesmerized enemies. **Mesmerized enemies no longer shoot at the Djinn while walking closer. **Mesmerized enemies are highlighted so that it's easier see when they're vulnerable. **Killing mesmerized enemies will extend the lure cycle up to a maximum of 7.5 seconds. **If the lure cycle ends without enough enemies in range to trigger the acid-spray the cooldown time is scaled by the percentage of mesmerized enemies left alive. **Enemies now snap out of being mesmerized early only when they are damaged. **Djinn will only start luring if there are enough enemies around to also trigger the acid-spray. **If all potential enemies or at least 5 enemies have moved into striking-distance then the lure will end early and the Djinn will spray acid. **The acid spray now does a guaranteed corrosive damage proc to eat away at enemy armor. **Fatal Attraction's range at higher-ranks has been slightly reduced to make it easier to eliminate all targets and get the minimum cooldown. **Each enemy can only be affected by one Fatal Attraction once. **It no longer works on Corpus Nullifiers, Bosses or enemies immune to mind-control. *Introduced. }} See also *Mods *Sentinels *Djinn de:Fatale Anziehung es:Atracción fatal fr:Attraction Fatale it:Fatal Attraction Category:Mods Category:Sentinel Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Penjaga Mods